The Breaking Point
by deathbynumbers
Summary: Almost complete R X B mabye a little S X R read and review please sorry Im not good at summarys
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans there I said it r u happy now? Hmph!!!

Speaking: "blah"

Thinking: '_blah'_

Flashbacks & Stuff: **blah**

Actions: blah

Raven sat on her bed, looking into her mirror; trying to find the answers to her questions. '_Why can't I stop thinking about Beast Boy??? And why is it that I was so jealous when Terra came along??'_

Raven sighed she might find out, one day; but that was not today. She reached over and put her mirror on her bed side table (her mirror has her emotions trapped in it) and laid on her back staring at the ceiling.

Raven then looked around her room, it was decorated with a specific taste that only she could enjoy, she had a dark midnight blue carpet that looked like it was made of plush; her walls were a dark violet color.

She had a large shelf at one end of the wall that was made out of sheet metal and shined silver, on the shelf was a collection of books and c.d.s; Raven had many books, and her c.d. collection included Linkin Park, The Used, Dead Celebrity Status, Billy Talent, Metalica, Black Sabbath and others.

Ravens other furniture was pretty much black, wooden pieces, and large black chairs.

Raven sighed; Beast Boy was gradually invading her thoughts again, "what will I do?" Raven said, shaking her head sadly.

Sighing – yet again – she left for the kitchen, it was about dinner time anyway.

She entered the kitchen seeing the normal scene, Beast Boy and Cyborg arguing about what too cook.

"MEAT!!"

"TOFU!!!"

"MEAT"

"NO, TOFU"

Raven interrupted at this point, "Why don't you just make both?" she said in her trademark monotone. Now they were giving her the look, with the big eyes (O.O).

Suddenly Raven felt a tap on her shoulder, "What??" she said turning around only to notice Starfire was behind her "Hello friend Raven, please may I go in your room to get your dirty clothing so I can do the human act, that is washing and drying??" Starfire said.

"Umm you mean doing the laundry right Star?" Cyborg said.

"Yes that is right doing the.... laun-dry? Starfire said testing out the new word. At this point everyone but Starfire sweat dropped (--;;).

"Uhh.... yeah that's right very good Star" Robin said

"YAY! I am very pleased at your act of praise! I will now sing the Tamerainian (sp??) song of joy!" Starfire yelled.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"What do you not like my song friends?" Starfire said she now had the sad teary eyed thing going on (ï).

"No... It's nothing like that, hehe... sweat drop it's just here on earth it's a umm .. custom... yeah, custom... to uh, do the laundry before any act of song or dance.." Robin trailed off, '_Man I suck at lying'_ he could tell by everyone else's faces that's what they thought too, well except Starfire she just smiled and walked off to do the laundry.

"Keh.. now that that's over... what were me and Cyborg arguing about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh that, well you were arguing about who could run down town and get me some tea from that Chinese shop faster." Raven said with a smirk.

"Oh well it's obvious I can get it faster" Beast Boy said turning into a bird and flying out the door.

"Hey! No fair, head starts aren't aloud!!" Yelled Cyborg chasing after Beast Boy. Raven sat down at the table '_great'_ she thought _'now I have a headache'._

Meanwhile, Robin was rolling on the ground, clutching his sides and laughing his head off. Raven just chuckled softly to herself (A/N: WHAT!!!??? Listen Raven only chuckled because she can't show emotions I've read too many fanfics where she shows her emotions and nothing happens; now that's real B.S.!!!)

**Two Minutes Later:**

Raven gasped "Get the f off me!!"

"Uhh sorry Rae, but look I won I got your tea first!" said Beast Boy holding up a small packet of tea as he got off her.

"Nuh–uh I got it first!" said Cyborg getting up and holding up another packet. Raven used her powers to hold there mouths shut as she got up and started making the tea.

'_That is probably the dumbest thing I've ever seen'_ Raven thought sourly remembering when Beast Boy and Cyborg had come crashing into her, each one hoping to finish the "race" first.

**That Night:**

**Raven looked around she was with the other titans at an unknown location, every thing around her was dark except for the lights that were shining down on the titans who seemed to be fighting, and a lone door at the far end of the room.**

Raven tried to run in so she could fight but heavy chains held her in place; she tried to call out only to find her mouth was gagged; she looked down only to notice she was butt naked.

Raven's eyes widened but, she was distracted by something else, Starfire had been hit! Star flew across the room and hit the wall with such an impact that cracks appeared in the wall; Robin ran to Starfire's aid forgetting about everything else for the moment as he held her in his arms.

"Starfire!!! Oh god no please Star, wake up please!" at this point Starfire's eyes opened weakly.

"Robin... friend, I am so thankf- OH MY GOD ROBIN WATCH OUT!!!" but it was too late. The enemy had attacked from behind. The blow had knocked out both Robin and Star and they lay together in a pool of there own blood.

Raven looked around desperately; Cyborg was being ganged up on, and slowly disassembled, well Beast Boy.... wait! Where was Beast Boy? Raven looked around frantically but still she couldn't see him and then...

"Raven!! I'm coming!!" Raven then turned her head only to see Beast Boy running towards her! He was so close when a dark shadow – almost like a human shape – appeared behind Beast Boy. Raven desperately tried to call out to him, but it was to no avail.

"Geeze Rae, your acting strange what is it? I'm here to save you what's wrong?" Then the figure wrapped its hands around Beast Boys neck and, after much yelling, screaming, and struggling, Beast Boy uttered some words Raven couldn't quite make out, and then he slumped forward onto the ground cold and dead. Only Raven's tears made a sound as they hit the cold floor, then she noticed someone was knocking on the door at the far corner of the room...

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Raven awoke, screaming; then she noticed someone was frantically knocking on her door. Raven didn't feel like opening it, the dream was still fresh in her mind. She was drenched in a cold sweat and her head ached. The door opened suddenly revealing a rather disheveled looking Beast Boy.

"What?" Raven asked icily, trying to regain her usual composure.

"A few lights broke and I heard screaming" Beast Boy said looking her over, He couldn't help but notice that she looked flustered and she was sweating. "Is everything alright?" Beast Boy asked walking to her bed and sitting beside her.

Raven just stared at him, she couldn't help it, her emotions were coming out full force and she couldn't stop it. "No everything's not alright!" said Raven grabbing on to Beast boy and crying into his chest. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her shaking form and whispered soothing words into her ear. "Shh, it's alright it was just a bad dream."

Raven couldn't help but smile, and then she softly laughed through her tears. Beast Boy looked surprised, "Rae..?" he asked not bothering to finish his own question.

"I'm just so glad that you're alright" Raven said, "Its okay Rae, I'll never leave your side".

"Promise" Raven asked, knowing she sounded like a child. "Yes I promise" Beast Boy said. Raven looked up, her powers were making things fly around the room, she could sense windows, light bulbs, glasses, plates, TVs, and other things smashing around Titans Tower.

But things really got bad when she looked into Beast Boys eyes, those eyes; so gentle and warm at times. She allowed her own eyes to soften as she looked into his, there eyes locked, it seemed as if they were looking into each others souls. Slowly Raven leaned towards Beast Boy, he was doing the same.

_'What am I doing?' _Raven thought frantically, '_but, I don't want to stop_' Beast Boy was thinking along the same lines; '_Oh my god, this is what I've always dreamed of! But Raven doesn't feel that way, or does she? No, no, she could never love me, but I might as well enjoy it well it lasts'_

Raven could feel his breath on her lips as he could feel hers, they were an inch apart, a centimeter, a millimeter, and then his lips brushed against hers and connected in a breath-taking kiss.

At first Raven resisted but when she timidly responded to the kiss Beast Boys mind went wild _'She's kissing me back! Maybe she does love me!'_ Beast Boy thought. 

_'Why am I responding? Could it be that I love him? No! that can't be it, but if that isn't it why does my heart throb whenever I look at him?'_ Raven thought but, now that she was responding Beast Boy felt more confident and he deepened the kiss.

Cautiously Beast Boy licked her lips with his tongue, asking for permission. Raven couldn't help but open her mouth and give him access to her, she was so caught up in the kiss; she had never felt anything like this before.

There tongues battled for a minute before they broke loose for a breath of air and then Beast Boy kissed her again this time only deepening it. 

They broke apart again Raven was looking at him as if she had seen a whole new side to him.

Beast Boy broke the silence, "Rae, I'm so sorry I know you don't feel that way about me but I, I.." Beast Boy sighed he just couldn't get the words out.

He decided to except defeat and walked out of the room, leaving an open mouthed Raven to wonder what her feelings were and what had just occurred between them. After he left; a lamp, a window and several other things shattered.

Authoress: Hey so how'd u like the first of many chappies I know it was a bit short but hey, what r u gonna do?

Lawyer: We could sue u...

Authoress: slowly edging towards the Almighty Frying Pan™ Uhh u wouldn't do that would u??

Lawyer: Try me

Authoress: Sure! whacks him with the Almighty Frying Pan™

Authoress: MUHAHAHAHAHA MUHAHAHA- uh I mean no I am not evil; not evil I tell u! U HAVE NO PROOF!!!!

Police: Oh yeah! Well we have a place for u!

**Much Later In Jail:**

Authoress: Hey faithful viewers after one of u may find a way to get me out of here it may b awhile till the next chappie because I'm lazy and wanna hang out with my friends and go to school and stuff.

Police Man: That means she might be spending a couple days in the mental hospital and doesn't want u 2 know!

Authoress: U son of a b1tch u said it was our secret!

Police Man: they would've guessed anyways.

Authoress: Tru, Tru...

**Sneak peak of next chappie:  
**  
**Starfire robin romance coming up!! and what about that dream? Could it b a new foe..? Will what happened between Beast Boy and Raven make things a bit akward? Next chappie I might b able to break out of jail plz help me!! HHEELLPP!!!! Btw next chappie there will b more humor! What happens when Raven discovers the Almighty Frying Pan ****™ and Starfire finds a Giant Mallet ™** **and all the titans' clothes are ruined in the wash? A happy pink bunny suit prank? And trick or treating in July?? Find out by reading the next chappie.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note

D.B.N: Hey readers! Sorry 'bout the long wait I'll never do it again I swear!

Reader: Sure yah won't.

D.B.N: Must not kill reader…. um anyways thanx to every1 who reviewed and to those who didn't well thanx 4 reading. Btw I'd like to thank my friend Kelly for sending me a cake with a file in it so I could bust outta jail. Sadly I ate it…. sweatdrop But luckily for me I asked the guard to let me outta my cell for a pop and just walked out. Go figure.

Reader: O.o

D.B.N: Enough of this crap – on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but one day one day I WILL RULE THEM ALL! BWAHAHAHA! thunder/lightning Oh yes the people at Warner Bros. said I was mad, I'll show them mad. I'll show them all!

The Breaking Point

Chapter 2: The Sky is Falling

Talking: "…" Thinking '…' Actions and sounds …

Flashbacks, dreams, and other crap: **… (Bold)**

Pale strips of light danced across Titans Tower casting it in a pale glow. The leaves that had piled themselves, un-swept; around the tiny island home were no longer visible due to the thick layer of fluffy white snow covering everything in its path. Icicles clung, lacing the tower in all their glory and reflecting the vivid color from the many strings of Christmas lights that graced the buildings towering structure.

The serine quiet of the morning was broken.

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP  
BEEP

From outside any passers-by suddenly saw one window of Titans Tower flash with a bright green light.

Starfire got up slowly out of bed, accepting the fact that she had lost the battle to stay asleep and acknowledging her now-broken alarm clock with the slightest of glances.

"What should I wear today?" she asked no-one in particular; throwing open her closet to reveal about twenty copies of her usual purple super hero outfit. She was just pulling on her skirt when she caught sight of the window and screamed.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled bursting through the door.

"Ahh! Get out! Get out!" Starfire screamed trying to cover her still bare chest with one hand and throwing everything within reach at Robin with the other.

"Sorry, sorry!" Robin exclaimed dashing out of the room. Cyborg appeared next to Robin surveying the wide expanse of pink stuffed animals littering the floor (Starfire had thrown these at Robin).

"Uhh… what happened here?" He asked slowly.

"The sky is falling!" yelled Starfire bursting – fully clothed - out of her room. Cyborg, curiosity getting the better of him, looked over Starfire's shoulder, then; walked away laughing. Robin looked after Cyborg's retreating figure before peering into Starfire's room just as Cyborg had, and saw soft white snowflakes drifting past her window.

"Star, the sky isn't falling" he remarked with a chuckle. "It's snowing, and you're gonna have to dress a bit warmer than that" He finished, making Starfire blush a deep crimson as he looked her over inch-by-inch.

Star emerged for breakfast that morning wearing a pair of loose fitting blue jeans with a tight, light blue hoody. Cyborg didn't need anything extra because he could raise his bodies' temperature with a click of a button. Robin didn't need anything either since his clothes were made for all types of weather.(A/N: I just couldn't picture Robin in anything else, doing so is kinda weird) Beast Boy wore a black t-shirt with a white sweater underneath and a pair of navy blue jeans. Raven surprised everyone by coming down in a thick white sweater and a pair of blue jeans with a toque, scarf and mittens.

"What?" she said "I hate being cold."

After their meal they all ran out into the snow, even Raven joined in the fun. Robin got into a huge snowball fight with Starfire and they were quickly joined by Beast boy, Cyborg, and finally; Raven. After they had fought for about an hour, the Titans moved on and started to build an amazing snow fort. You've probably built a snow fort sometime in your life but I'm betting you don't have superpowers and damn! Did this fort ever kick ass. Anyways, it was only then that Raven realized Beast Boy was gone and, slipping away from the others went to find him.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy where are you?" Raven called, wandering through the tower in search of him. She reached his room and knocked on the door. No one answered.

"Beast Boy?" Raven called, opening his door and looking into the abyss that was Beast Boy's room. She was about to leave when she noticed something on Beast Boy's dresser, just barely visible under a pile of laundry.

Shutting the door behind her with a sharp 'click', Raven tip-toed to Beast Boy's dresser and pulled the item out. It was a tiny book - green, of course – with a title written on it in tiny handwriting. Journal. Raven looked at it, trying to decide what to do. This was Beast Boys journal – it would be a complete violation of his privacy to read it but, then again……

Raven, her heart pounding; slowly pulled open the cover and started to read:

**April**

**Today I went to Ravens room and heard her laughing. I asked her if someone was in there with her and she said no, but then I heard her talking to someone when I left. A guy someone. I don't know why, but the idea that she might have a boyfriend pisses me off…..**

**April**

**Yesterday, we had a battle it was with the person Raven had been laughing with last week. His names Malchior and I hate him. I didn't like him before because I thought he was Ravens boyfriend. I hate him now because he broke her heart. That bastard! What right does he have to use her like that! If I was her boyfriend I'd never do that! I'd – wait a sec! Why am I talking about being Rae's boyfriend…**

**May**

**Today me and Cy played videogames. I whipped his butt of course. Then, to top it all off; I met this awesome new girl named Terra! She's so cool and I really like her…..**

**May**

**Raven hates Terra and I don't know why. I've always had a thing for Rae but never when she's this mean. Could she be jealous?...**

**June**

**Terra's gone. Dead. I'll never see her again. I'll never forget the last thing she said to me it was "Beast Boy you're my best friend" and then it hit me. Me and Terra were just friends. Good ones. I wish I'd told her she was my best friend too. It hurts so much…..**

**July**

**I brought flowers to Terra again. Lately I find that I've been talking to her statue almost as if she was still alive. I've been telling her about the Titans in general but I mostly talk about Rae. Only I should call her Rae. I was the one who started calling her that - it makes her more mine than ever. Wait what am I talking abut? Do I …..**

There were several more entries but Raven skipped them and went to the last one.

**December **

**I can't believe it! Raven, Rae, my Rae; she kissed me. I have to touch my lips to prove to myself that it really happened. It was my wildest dream come true. I realize now, all that I've been denying. I lo - SNAPP**

Raven slammed the book shut, she heard footsteps – someone was coming. there was no time! She ran around the room, desperately looking for a hiding spot. There! She ran into Beast Boy's closet closing the door behind her just as Beast Boy entered the room. She opened the door just a crack and looked through it. Beast Boy was naked from the waist –up. With a towel wrapped around his bottom half, he'd just come back from taking a shower!

The End…

…for now


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, there I said it! Are you happy now? TT

The Breaking Point

Chapter: 3

The Sky Is Falling Pt.2

Talking: "…" Thinking '…' Actions and sounds …

Flashbacks, dreams, and other crap: **… (Bold)**

Raven held her breath, and peeked through the wooden slats in Beast Boy's closet. Any second now she would be caught. Beast Boy walked towards the closet and reached for the door handle.

"Yo, BB, get your skinny little green butt out here right now!" Cyborg's voice cut through the air.

When Beast Boy was gone Raven sighed and slipped out of the closet, reminding herself to get Cyborg a very expensive Christmas gift as she did so.

"Wait a second! Christmas!" Raven cried. It was in two days.

'Don't tell me you forgot to buy presents again!' Her inner voice mocked.

But she had. Year after year the same thing happened.

"It's not my fault, well it is but, I'm just not a very giving person. I mean me and the other titans aren't exactly close."

'Oh really? If you aren't close why are you still wearing that penny around your neck?'

"Shut up!" Raven yelled.

"Uhh, Rae, what are you doing in my room?" Beast Boy asked.

He still was wearing only a towel...

"Uhm I was just uh.. looking for – " She looked around desperately " – Umm, for .. you! That's it I was looking for you."

Beast Boy was giving her a weird look.

"Rae, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I, I'm fine." She plastered on a smile so fake it was creepy.

"Kay so why were you looking for me? Don't tell me you forgot to buy presents again!" Beast Boy laughed.

'Note to Self: Buy Beast Boy socks.' Raven thought while saying "Yeah, I did. Can you please help me?"

Beast Boy sighed, he could never say no to her. "Fine gi'me an hour and we'll head to the mall, but you owe me!"

OOOO

Raven stood in the mall with Beast Boy looking around at the various shops. The mall wasn't exactly her type of place, not to mention the fact that everyone kept staring at her and Beast Boy. What could she expect though, they were titans, heros! But sometimes she couldn't help wondering what being normal would be like...

"Rae, Rae? Have you figured out what to buy everyone yet?" Beast Boy's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Well I got Cyborg some football stuff (A/N: Cyborg's real name is Victor Stone he used to play football) and Starfire's easy I just bought her some pink fuzzy thing and a jar of mustard, but I can't figure out what to buy Robin or you."

"Well don't worry 'bout me. I like anything that's gift wrapped. But Robin is a hard one. How's about we take a brake and have some ice cream? Then you can think about it."

"Oh alright." Raven said as Beast Boy led her to the Food Court.

OOO **_MEANWHILE.._**

"Hey where's Raven and Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I dunno, they probably went on a date or sumthin'." Replied Cyborg who was absorbed in his video game. "You know what BB's like, Raven this, Raven that, Raven, Raven, Raven."

"Either that or Raven forgot to buy Christmas presents again."

OOO

"I'll have a raspberry swirl please."

"I'll have a non – dairy organic lemon ice please."

The vendor gave Beast Boy the evil eye as he made his cone for him.

"I bet he spat in it." Raven laughed.

"It's not my fault if I care about the environment." Beast Boy sniffed.

"Hey stupid you have ice cream all over your cheek." Raven fished out a napkin from her pocket and wiped Beast Boy's face, trying to ignore how close they were.

Beast Boy gently grasped her hand and lowered it from his face before swooping in and brushing his lips against hers for a brief second.

"I didn't have a napkin." Beast Boy said in reply to her questioning glance.

"Whatever let's just, let's just go get everyone else's present, okay!"

OOO **_CHRISTMAS DAY_**

"Whoo Hoo! Present time!" Beast Boy yelled in glee diving into his large pile of gifts.

"Yay." Raven said flatly.

"Settle down guys, we should all open our gifts from one person first".

"Let us enjoy my gifts first then, I do hope they please you." Starfire suggested.

"Errm thanx Star this .. whatever it is, is great." Cyborg said.

Starfire totally oblivious as always grinned as Cyborg looked at the strange instrument.

"Yeah Star thanks for the paper weight" Beast Boy said before getting wacked over the head by Raven who calmly said "He's just kidding Starfire."

Robin just smiled as he tucked his gift into his back pocket.

(A/N: Wanna know what the gift is? It's either a picture of Robin as a kid with batman or a naked picture of Star, choose whichever you like wink wink)

Next they opened Cyborg's presents. He had given Raven a gift certificate, Robin a gift certificate, Starfire a gift certificate..

"Uh you got everyone a gift certificates dude." Beast Boy said looking at his own.

"What can I say, it's the perfect gift that takes a mere 10 seconds to go out and buy."

"How thoughtful." Raven Replied dryly.

Next they opened Robin's. He had gotten Cyborg a new stereo, Raven some incense and bath stuff, Beast Boy a DVD of Dave Chappelle, (A/N: Srry I love that guy, he's freakin' hilarious!) and Starfire a beautiful pink dress that looked like it cost a fortune.

Then they opened Beast Boy's gifts. Starfire received a makeup kit, Cyborg got a stack of new video games, Robin got some hair gel (he didn't think that was funny) and a Linkin Park CD, and Raven got a book of poetry by Edgar Allen Poe. She opened it and found that someone had pressed roses inbetween the pages, and one poem titled "The Raven" had hand drawn illustrations that surely hadn't been there when the book was purchased.

"You're awfully good at drawing." Raven said to Beast Boy.

"Nah, anyone with a little talent could do that. So, you like it?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Thank you Beast Boy" Raven said smiling, this would make her present for Beast Boy even better.

Then last but not least they opened Raven's gifts for everyone. Robin got a chess board, Cyborg received his football stuff, Starfire got a large pink stuffed animal with a jar of mustard and Beast Boy got..

"Nothing" He whispered.

The tree was bare, there was no present for Beast Boy. Raven hadn't gotten him one.

Beast Boy turned to Raven smiling though his eyes were sad. "It's – It's okay Raven, I mean, you probably just forgot, It's fine. I've gotta go." He practically ran out of the room.

"Ouch that's cold." Cyborg's voice cut through the silence.

"Raven, I know you don't like him that much but you could have gotten him something." Robin put in.

"You are my friend but today you acted like a raving Zlornark!" Starfire shouted.

"Guys, GUYS! **GUYS!**"

Everyone became quiet.

"I did get him something alright, and I'm going to give it to him now."

Raven stomped out of the room after Beast Boy.

"She forgot didn't she." Robin said

"yep" Cyborg replied.

OOO

Raven finally found Beast Boy standing on the roof, his back to her, snowflakes swirling around him.

"Somehow it really does feel like the sky is falling." He said flatly, his own way of letting Raven know he knew she was in his presence.

"Beast Boy?"

"What?" His voice was cold, colder than Raven had ever heard it.

She gently held him and made him turn and face her. He had been crying, she could tell.

"I did get you a present Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Oh really, then where is it?" He asked.

"Here." Raven said and, puling him to her, she gently kissed him.

Beast Boy pulled away for air and kissed her again.

"So does this mean were going out?"

"Merry Christmas Beast Boy"

The End...

.. for now...


End file.
